The Living ('A New World')
Not to be confused with their origins in End of Days or their non-canon appearance in The Lost Chapters "You came to '''our land'. You hunted our prey. You crossed into our territory. Your people killed our people. There will be conflict!" '' -- Alpha to Lydia and Dwight after capturing them The Living 'is a vast group of hostile survivors introduced in ''Part 2 ''of 'A New World. A mysterious group, they disguise themselves in the skin of the Infected in order to hide amongst them and not get noticed, enabling them to attack other survivor camps and settlements. Setting their sights on the Beacon due to its vast resources and what they see as an invasion of their territory, the Living serve as the primary antagonists of Part 2. Overview The Living are a primitivist society that shuns civilization and humanity. They view humans as animals who always pretended they weren't and see the apocalypse as a chance to correct this. Like many mammalian species, they have a pack order. The leader is expected to be the strongest among them, regardless of gender. The Living are nomads, never staying in one place for more than a few days. While they don't have a base per se, they do have a general area in which they operate. The Living are fiercely territorial and will normally attack intruders on sight if they deem them a threat. If the intruders don't seem like they're a part of a larger group, the Living might try to recruit them, though they will still kill them if they refuse. Instead of searching for shelter behind walls, they disguise themselves as zombies by wearing their skins. This allows them to travel in herds, and even steer them. They also practice limited agriculture. Their most powerful weapon, though, is the massive herd they've created over the years by accumulating zombies. While they mostly utilize smaller herds when attacking, they are capable of unleashing thousands of zombies in larger conflicts. In both cases, they will camouflage themselves inside the herd and attack survivors when they least expect it, making them a very dangerous foe. Post-Apocalypse Main Article: The Living ('End of Days') Part 2 Members * ''Ol' Dead Eyes'''' ''- leader * ''Alpha'''' ''- second-in-command * ''Delta'' * Beta * Echo * Zulu * Numerous unnamed members Formerly * Jacob - born as Omega, the Chosen Child of the Living, defected to the Beacon Killed Victims * Wayne (zombified) * Lauren * Dorian * Aiden Walker * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths * Beta - Shot in the head by Aiden * Echo - impaled on a set of deer antlers by Dwight * Delta - stabbed in the throat by Lydia and devoured by Infected * Zulu - beaten to death by Dwight * Ol' Dead Eyes - devoured by Infected, stabbed in the head by Alpha * Alpha - shot in the head by Lydia * At least 25 unnamed members Trivia * The Living are a crossover faction coming over from LoreTale's End of Days, which tells the story of their founding. * The Living are so detached to their humanity that they refer to outsiders as "strangers" and "Homo sapiens". * They are the first survivors shown to be able to control zombies without the use of a medallion. Category:Groups Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Groups Category:Crossover